


Tomorrow's Adventure

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [39]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there was nothing left for it but to simply continue on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's Adventure

I wake up in the same place as yesterday. It's the same old white fur, same old park. The same old smell of peanut butter. I flex my ears. It is still early for humans to be awake unless they weren't asleep at all. That happens sometimes.

The monsters of the night should sleep soon.

Not that that stops anyone really, but the thought is nice.

I sigh, puffing out my cheeks. I am free, finally free, of _him_ , of them, of everyone. I'm still attacked and kicked around, still coddled like I'm helpless.

I would hate it if it wasn't true. After all, I have no attacks, and tiny limbs to attack with anyway. It isn't fun being useless.

I have no idea how I'm even alive.

Someone would have said fate, or pity. I'm not even sure it bothers me.

What does bother me is the rumbling in my stomach. That drives me forward.

I have to live on. There is food to eat, games to play, fun to be had, friends to make. There must be something i can do in this world.

I'll find it after breakfast!

* * *

Well, i don't find my purpose. Instead, i find myself flapping ears after Ruki. She reminds me of a blond onii-chan who i met once. One of that person's friends. I don't think about him. I can't. It hurts.

She doesn't really like me, but, like human babies, she doesn't seem to know how to _not_ like me. I can only take that as a good thing for now. She tolerates me in her room and lets me look at her cards. I don't see the point in her cards. I think they make her Renamon stronger though.

If only I had been stronger.

Renamon reminds me of someone else, as well. Thinking about them only makes me want to cry.

Culumon don't get to do that much, i think. I could be the only one of my kind, but that is the the feeling i have always had. Crying is useless.

I shake my head and crawl to Ruki. She doesn't push me away. She is too engrossed. So i close my eyes and plop against her knee.

I think I'm imagining her petting my head.

* * *

Evening again. I'm always awake now. I need to wander, need to work. I think he's still here. He always works late.

Black shoes, shiny and softly squeaking. Yep, he is still here. He always knows where i am, yet he never tells.

Maybe he knows me, or just feels sorry for me because i am small and helpless. He remembers being that way, I'm sure.

Like I am everyday, I'm glad Takeru is still alive.

I sneak out the same way I came in and it's up in the air again. I can walk and run and fly in this form. I can do nothing else.

Except sometimes, my head hurts. Sometimes. I hear voices. If only I had the rest.

Oh well. There's always tomorrow.

Tomorrow maybe I won't have dreams of the vampire I have never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> A day in the life of a not so average Culumon. Hope you all enjoyed it. Can you guess who it is?
> 
> Challenges: Diversity Writing B78. Write a stream of consciousness, What if challenge, Ultimate Sleuth prompt 1.1 - write about curiosity.


End file.
